Eruri Shorts
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Random shorts for the pairing of Erwin Smith and Levi (Eruri) I needed to make a small place to dump my feelings and shorts for these two so here it is. Rating is T for safety for now, genre will bounce around but most will be romance.
1. 01 Helping

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing~ everything about Shingeki no Kyojin (aka Attack on Titan) belongs to Hajime Isayama. I'm just one of the many dorky fans that wants to write something for her dorky little otp's and related pairings that are formed in my head and will not leave me until I type them up.

**A/N: **Well hello again everyone! I'm back with a little dorky thing for the cute little pairing of Erwin and Levi. I blame my friend for getting me hooked onto these dorks. I needed to make a small place to dump my feelings and shorts for these two so here it is~ I might do a short for all of my Eren x Levi feelings and shorts idk. Eruri has taken over my mind. These dumb old men and the sexual tension between the two of them. / otp: brows and shortstacks

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin aka Attack on Titan

**Pairing:** Eruri [ Erwin Smith x Levi ]  
**Setting:** Domestic Husbands [ well at least most of the time ]  
**Rating:** G / at least I think this is a 'G' rated short unless missing an arm is a tw; for anyone.

**Summary:** A domestic short for Eruri based on Erwin just trying to clean the house for Levi before he returns. But only makes a bigger mess- but Levi does not have it in him to be angry with Erwin.

**Beta: **None at the moment- looking for help though.

* * *

01. Helping

Upon closing the door Erwin sighed. The small one bedroom house was a mess- due to both of it's inhabitants being gone for so long. Dust clung to everything with a surface and the air tasted stale due to the windows being closed for so long. The sheets would more than likely need to be beaten before being washed the water would need to run for a little bit before it would return to it's clear color.

Smiling Erwin set out to clean the house from top to bottom before Levi returned from talking with Eren's friends and Hanji.

Levi did not expect to see the shared house in more of a mess than what he and Erwin had left it in- neither did he expect to see the man struggling with one hand to beat a blanket out. A small twinge of pain gripped Levi's heart as if it were ice; Erwin turned to Levi with the biggest smile on his face (Levi would not admit that his heart beat wildly against his rib cage at the sight) before saying.

"Welcome home Levi...I'm not done yet but I will be soon." with that Erwin returned to beating the blanket. Yes the house is currently a bigger mess than it was before but... Levi could not bring himself to be angry with Erwin.

Wrapping his arms around the taller male Levi mumbled a quite thank you before Erwin smiled, holding him in a tight one arm embrace.


	2. 02 Remember Me Not

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing~ everything about Shingeki no Kyojin (aka Attack on Titan) belongs to Hajime Isayama. I'm just one of the many dorky fans that wants to write something for her dorky little otp's and related pairings that are formed in my head and will not leave me until I type them up.

**A/N: **Well hello again everyone! I'm back with a little dorky thing for the cute little pairing of Erwin and Levi. I blame my friend for getting me hooked onto these dorks. I needed to make a small place to dump my feelings and shorts for these two so here it is. These dumb old men and the sexual tension between the two of them. / otp: brows and shortstacks

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin aka Attack on Titan

**Pairing:** Eruri [ Erwin Smith x Levi ]  
**Setting: **Modern Day Reincarnation AU [ Daycare Levi and Businessman Eriwn ]  
**Rating: **G / unless a slightly teary eyed Levi hurts anyone deep in their soul

**Summary: **Levi is a daycare teacher along side Petra; Erwin is a business man whom often picks Armin up for his Grandfather since they are good friends. Levi, Armin and Petra still have their memories but Erwin does not.

* * *

02. Remember Me Not 

It was startling when Armin threw himself at Levi. Crying and clinging to their pants legs. This confused his dear old grandfather it took a combination of Petra and himself to pry Armin off of his pants leg. Levi asked if he had scared Armin- afraid that he'd scared Armin the memory of his threats against his friends life hurt him.

Armin had shaken his head no and said. _'I'm crying because I'm happy... I'm happy to see you and Miss. Petra again.' _

Armin's words confused his grandfather, but they struck a cord in his and Petra's hearts. So Armin remembers- he remember all of the pain and fear from the past just as they do. Armin turned to his grandfather and told him that he would be alright that Levi and Petra would take good care of him, that he was safe with them.

That was three months ago. Levi often found himself spending time with Armin after the hours for the Daycare would come to an end. Petra would walk the children out to the loop for their parents to pick them up (since the enter and exits for the daycare's really small) so Armin would help him clean up what little bit the other classmates had left behind.

"Ah! Today Levi-san someone special is coming to pick me u-" Armin was cut short when Levi's eyes landed on a familiar face. Dropping the little wooden blocks in his hand his eyes blurred a bit before focusing clearly on the person in front of him.

Erwin.

Erwin Smith stood before him. Armin running towards the older blond on his little legs. Erwin picked Armin up holding the boy against his hip as spoke. "Ah, thank you for watching Armin for me. I will be picking him up for a little while because of his Grandfather's continti-"

Erwin was unable to finish because Levi turned his back and ran into the bathroom and locked himself inside. "Did I do something wrong?" was what he heard Erwin say, Armin's giggles seemed to taunt him as he said. "No Mr. Smith... you did not. Levi-san's just shy is all."

Erwin and Armin exchanged a little bit more banter as to why he 'scared' Levi away. Armin laughed saying that he did not scare him away that he was just shy but Erwin was set in his thoughts that he'd scared him. Soon the two left, opening the door Levi leaned against the door trying to control his breathing and will his heart to stop beating with such force. The door to the daycare slammed open allowing Levi to look at a breathless Petra.

"Levi-san! Erw-" Petra came to a halt when she saw Levi slide down the door, his small frame shaking from what she assumed was either forced laughter or nervousness.

"He doesn't remember... he looked right at me and treated me like a stranger." a small frown replaced Petra's excitement as she crossed the distance between them and pulled Levi into a tight embrace. "Do not worry Levi... Erwin will remember."


	3. 03 Passing By

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing~ everything about Shingeki no Kyojin (aka Attack on Titan) belongs to Hajime Isayama. I'm just one of the many dorky fans that wants to write something for her dorky little otp's and related pairings that are formed in my head and will not leave me until I type them up.

**A/N: **Well hello again everyone! I'm back with a little dorky thing for the cute little pairing of Erwin and Levi. I blame my friend for getting me hooked onto these dorks. I needed to make a small place to dump my feelings and shorts for these two so here it is. These dumb old men and the sexual tension between the two of them. / otp: brows and shortstacks

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin aka Attack on Titan

**Pairing:** Eruri [ Erwin Smith x Levi ]  
**Setting: **Modern Day Reincarnation AU [ Passerby Levi and Passerby Eriwn ]  
**Rating: **T / for mild language | this will get a second part to it idk when though derp

**Summary: **Levi has live for thirty long years and never once did a single person steal his breath away like this person standing in front of him.

* * *

03. Passing By

Levi sighed, stuck in the early rush hour of other people trying to get to work. Levi cringed when another sweaty human hand touched his own on accident- the annoying droning voices talking back to one another from the cellphones made Levi want to grab the annoying thing so it would be quite. Yet... he wouldn't have the money to fix a broken phone that's way out of the cost of his paycheck.

So he would continue to walk the same way as everyone else. The smell of perfume, cologne, sweat, food and gas fumes filled the air that he breathed. Levi wished that for just a moment he could stop breathing- he wanted nothing more than to not inhale invisible killers. Who knows he could already be half way in his own grave.

Levi groaned. Cursing his luck once more, why did his coffee machine decide to not work and why did his cat decide to be more a little shit than usual? Well no matter. He'd just have to deal with it this is the hand he was given today.

It wasn't until his shoulder collided with another going the opposite way from him. "Hey you piece of shit! Watch where you are go-" Levi was cut short, the person that had run into him had not run away from his yelling at them yet. The taller blond male stood there looking at him. Those blue eyes commanded his full attention. Levi hated the way it felt as if the very air from his lungs had been stolen. The taller male continue to stare at him, his mouth agape

This sight annoyed Levi prayed that his voice would have the needed bite to it. "Hey close your fucking mouth. Its disgusting out here in public- who knows what kind of shit's already in your mouth." Levi couldn't help but feel sick, the male finally looked as if he was no longer dazed.

"Levi...?" Levi felt his heart beat wildly against his chest at the mere sound of his name falling from this mans lips. The man pulled him into a tight embrace as he said. "I've been waiting for you..."

Maybe Levi should have pushed this freak away but... he could not find it in himself to do so. Sighing Levi mumbled, "It's not your fault... Erwin."

That's when Levi felt his blood run cold. Erwin...? How does he- his thought were cut short at the sound of a car honking its horn and this Erwin character pulling him in the opposite direction from his job.

Where was this man taking him to?


	4. Drift With Me

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing~ everything about Shingeki no Kyojin (aka Attack on Titan) belongs to Hajime Isayama. I'm just one of the many dorky fans that wants to write something for her dorky little otp's and related pairings that are formed in my head and will not leave me until I type them up.

**A/N: **Well hello again everyone! I'm back with a little dorky thing for the cute little pairing of Erwin and Levi. I blame my friend for getting me hooked onto these dorks. I needed to make a small place to dump my feelings and shorts for these two so here it is. These dumb old men and the sexual tension between the two of them. / otp: brows and shortstacks

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin aka Attack on Titan

**Pairing:** Eruri [ Erwin Smith x Levi ]  
**Setting: **Pacific Rim AU  
**Rating: **G / Levi is Levi and Erwin is Erwin just missing an arm

**Summary: **Levi find's himself partnered with Erwin Smith- a former Jaeger Pilot whom lost his right arm while building the wall to protect humanity from the Kaiju threat after leaving the Jaeger Program only to be invited back as Levi's partner- but first time meetings do not go so well.

_/ hahaha- i'm a dork. this idea popped into my head while re-watching pacific rim. i'm sorry everyone i'm so sorry this will more than likely get another part to it this one's just kind of short i'm so sorry that i chose you petra... idk who else to chose. sorry_

* * *

04. Drift With Me

Levi couldn't help but glare at the male sitting in front of him. Military style cut blond hair, blue eyes and lips curled slightly in an awkward smile. Levi wanted to puke- there's no way in hell he would drift with this one arm short of a former Rockstar. Must have wanted to relive his glory days from when he managed to take out more than his own fair share of Kaiju.

But he had to act professional- so he had to ask questions.

"Why are you here?" the man blinked at him, the awkward smile turning into a real one. "Ah- well I was sent a letter to rejoin the program. The Captain seemed very firm about that." the man turned his head to the side, looking out the window to see nothing but rain beating against the glass. "We've both lost our partners to the Kaiju... I guess that's why they want us to try and Dr-"

Scrapping his chair against the floor Levi stood up glaring at the man. "There's no way in hell I'm drifting with a one arm short of a real man co-pilot. Find some way to get an automated arm or something because I refuse to control the right side of the Jaeger."

"Because that's the side your partner controlled before the Kaiju tore her out of the Jaeger wasn't it?" Levi was frozen in place, looking at the man Levi found himself unable to look away. Those blue eyes commanded his full attention- how did he know about Petra? How did he...how did he know how his sweet and innocent partner was killed?

"Petra has nothing to do with this- and she's not my reason for not wanting to control the right side." with that Levi turned his back on the man leaving the room entirely.


End file.
